


i am burning slow

by babewearefireproof



Series: come on, come on [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulative Harry, Omega Harry, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primer extra de <i>As long as I feel you</i></p><p>En donde Harry se entera que Louis sabía más de lo que siempre aparentó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am burning slow

**Extra i.**

**I am burning slow**

**.**

**.**

—¿Se puede saber—pregunta Harry, con la tarjeta siendo sostenida entre sus dedos de forma casual—qué significa todo esto?

Louis, quien ahora se encuentra detrás de él y con sus manos abrazando a Harry por el estómago, le da un leve y casto beso en la curvatura de su cuello sin dejar de sonreír. Cualquier omega que recibiera ese trato de su alfa se olvidaría por completo de la pregunta que hubiese eso, pero para su excelente suerte él es diferente.

—Claro que puedes saberlo—le contesta Louis como quien no quiere la cosa—, pero eso no quiere decir que te lo vaya a decir.

Harry frunce el ceño para luego mirar de soslayo hacia su _pareja_ , admirando la belleza, perfección que es su rostro, el aroma de alfa emocionado perforando sus fosas nasales. Louis se lame los labios ante sus ojos.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando?

Escucha la risa del alfa escaparse de sus labios y Harry estaba a segundos de ponerse en sus rodillas para que viera _qué_ era lo divertido en esa situación. Maldito Louis.

—No—responde con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. ¿Tú crees que _yo_ estoy jugando?

Decir que Harry no pudo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando Louis lo palmeó por encima de su pantalón es total mentira; también es completa mentira que lo único que hizo a modo de venganza fue echarse hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que su espalda chocara de lleno contra el miembro de Louis. Si el alfa soltó el gruñido por ello, no sabe.

—Sólo quiero saber—continúa Harry con la mandíbula apretada pero el corazón latiendo a mil por hora—, ¿por qué tienes la tarjeta de un agente de bienes raíces?

Harry escucha a _su alfa_ soltar un suspiro exasperado para luego mirarlo con esos ojos azules que tanto le fascinan y le enloquecen, encogiéndose de hombros cuando la expresión de Louis no dice otra cosa más que “¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?”.

Llevaban poco más de cuatro meses de estar juntos y el estómago de Harry ya había comenzado a mostrar el signo de embarazo. Se sentía _enorme,_ si tenía que ser honesto, tanto que en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que podría explotar como una bomba cualquiera. Por supuesto todo era una exageración, pero le encanta la forma en que Louis en ocasiones se le queda viendo con ternura o pasando sus cálidas manos por sobre su estómago mientras traza círculos con delicadeza.

Los típicos síntomas del embarazo aparecieron poco después, comenzando con desveladas por la noche por ninguna razón aparente o una que otra mueca de disgusto cada que veía a Louis intentar devorar algún alimento que no era para nada de su agrado; en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que quería vomitar o empezar a gritar a la gente que pasaba por la oficina porque sus expresiones eran _demasiado_. Aún así siempre ha logrado controlarse, pero sospecha que en los próximos meses todo será un infierno, al menos en ese sentido. No lo sabe, y en verdad desea que la situación se quede así de por vida o que se acostumbre de alguna u otra manera a ello, para no darle demasiada importancia a los calambres, la sensación de mareo y todas esas cosas.

Cuando le echa un vistazo a la tarjeta en su mano no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

Harry ya se había acostumbrado a la comodidad de la enorme casa de Louis. De hecho toda ella ya olía a él, hasta la más mínima cosa, inclusive los cajones en donde su querido jefe y ahora pareja guardaba su ropa interior; claro que Harry no escondía motivos para ello, eh. Es algo que todo omega hace en los primeros meses en que la marca aún sigue latente, tan caliente y presente en su piel.

En más de una ocasión Harry le ha pedido a Louis que le ayude a mover los muebles de un lado a otro; sin embargo, debido a que Louis es un alfa posesivo, sobreprotector y _consciente_ de que su primer y único omega está embarazado, siempre entra en un estado al que Harry le denomina “infarto infinito” debido al susto exagerado del alfa al pensar que el bebé se podría morir por sólo mover _un maldito sillón por dos centímetros_. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se infartaría por eso? Ah, sí. Louis.

Inteligente para los negocios, algo retardado para el hogar. Típico.

—Compraré otra casa, eso es todo—responde Louis como quien no quiere la cosa—. Quizá más grande que esta.

Harry frunce el ceño, alejándose de él pero sintiéndose frío cuando la calidez de Louis ya no está tan cerca.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás demente?

—Puede ser.

—No – ah, Louis, ¿por qué? —le pregunta con toda la confusión posible en su rostro.

Es que en verdad no lo comprende. La casa en donde viven en esos momentos está bien – tiene las habitaciones suficientes para sus futuros hijos, la cocina está bien cuidada, la sala es espaciosa y tiene cierto toque familiar gracias a él, además de que es en un vecindario precioso. (Menos por el matrimonio Foster. Nadie quiere al matrimonio Foster.)

Louis le mira los labios por largo rato tal y como lo hacía desde las primeras salidas que tenían como pareja.

—Porque mi hijo y tú merecen lo mejor.

Harry se sonrojó pero sabe que son las hormonas. Las hormonas, maldición. Carraspea con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

—Apenas ayer. —Le responde Louis, casual, echándose hacia adelante para colocarle un cálido beso en la curvatura de su cuello, tan húmedo que Harry gruñe y lleva ambas manos a sus hombros.

—Está bien.

Mientras Louis le besa con pasión y con esa sonrisa traviesa surcando sus labios, Harry sabe que ahí hay gato encerrado… pero las hormonas no le permiten pensar del todo bien, al menos no como está acostumbrado.

 

…

 

A Harry se le apetece un gran cono de helado mientras se deja caer sobre el escritorio con los ojos cerrados. Sus pies duelen como nadie tiene una idea a pesar de que tanto Louis como él venían en el mismo automóvil y estuvo a punto de rogarle a su alfa que le cargara aunque que no caminaba lo suficiente como para estar agotado.

Desde que se supo que Louis y él eran pareja todo el mundo le miró distinto. Quizás era por el hecho de que ambos hablaban de las citas con los médicos como si nada, o de cómo Harry le preguntaba tan casual sobre las clases que deberían de tomar para informarse más, o a qué hospital deberían de ir para que se hiciese alguna ecografía. O también podría ser por haberse follado al jefe – al guapo, sensual, atractivo, _alfa_ jefe.

Harry casi olvida aquellos días en que tomaba supresores para evitar se clasificado como omega, y ahora en esos días lo que hace es quedarse embobado a su pequeña barriguita mientras Louis le da pequeños besos o caricias en _otras_ partes de su cuerpo. No es que sus hormonas hayan aumentado por el embarazado, por supuesto. A quién engañaba – de hecho así es y a Harry le encanta de sobremanera, en especial cuando Louis le dice que lo monte y siente su pene tan profundo, grande, dentro de él mientras lo toma de las caderas para que sus embestidas sean duras, certeras y salvajes, mientras Harry lo único que hace es susurrar millones de palabras sucias que –

—¡Harry!

Para cuando Harry sale de sus pensamientos, Liam le mira con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, legajo amarillo en mano e impecable como siempre. Casi se reiría por la imagen pero no es el momento.

—Oh, lo siento. Estaba distraído—mira su escritorio a la vez que acomoda algunos papeles—. ¿Pasó algo?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Liam se acentúa aún más; mientras lo ve, Harry se pregunta si su expresión mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos rayaba en lo indecoroso o lo sexual, porque para que Liam traiga esa cara es que algo pasó o le incomodó demás. Oh, qué gracioso.

—Louis me dijo que te diera estos papeles para acomodar.

Harry frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué no me los dio él?

—Porque quiere que te vayas a casa y me mandó a mí como mensajero.

Deja escapar una risa irónica y sin humor.

—¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Mi alfa?

—Pues técnicament –

—Ya, ya—quizá las hormonas hacían que su gran inteligencia disminuyera a niveles insospechados como el ridículo que acaba de hacer—. Gracias—respondió al final de mala gana, arrebatándole los papeles a Liam sin ningún contratiempo.

Maldito Louis y su sobreprotección de alfa al ser padre primerizo. Maldito Louis y su habilidad de manipular al maldito de Liam para que le hiciera sus pequeños y malditos recaditos, en especial todos aquellos que tengan que ver con él y su cuidado extremo sobre el embarazo. Ya se vengará cuando estén en casa – lo amarrará a la cama y se vestirá con sus mejores ropas para luego modelarle, hacerlo que arda de placer para luego sólo dejar a Louis queriendo más, con una gran erección entre sus piernas mientras Harry lo único que hará será tomar la almohada e ir a dormir a la sala. Todo por maldito, desgraciado alfa, con su pene de los dioses que lo satisface a más no poder y que ya no puede esperar por – _maldición_ , no. No.

Después de acomodar los papeles que Louis le había mandado (algo sobre una nueva empresa con la que entrarán en contacto), Harry acomoda sus cosas y se larga de ahí sin siquiera despedirse de Louis, más que dispuesto a tomar un taxi pero no sin antes comprarse algún helado, que el antojo nadie se lo quita. Cuando apenas va a llegar al elevador, mientras espera las puertas que se abran y algunos empleados que pasan le sonríen, siente unas manos que se colocan a ambos lados de su cintura y el olor de alfa, tan delicioso de Louis, le inunda sus fosas nasales.

—¿Creíste que te irías solo? —le pregunta en su oído casi como un susurro.

Harry tiene que reprimirse a sí mismo por las crecientes ganas que tiene de restregarse sobre él.

—Bueno, me mandaste como si trabajara debajo de ti –

—Trabajas _debajo_ de mí—Louis deja escapar una risa, expulsando un poco de aire que entra en contacto con su oreja de manera directa causándole gran placer—, en todos los sentidos.

—Muy gracioso.

—Ayer no parecías quejarte—continua Louis a la par que las puertas del ascensor se abren—. De hecho te veías más que _hambriento_ por ello. Justo _aquí_ —Louis acaricia con sus dedos en donde se encontraría su entrada debajo de los pantalones.

Él quiere gritar con todas sus fuerzas por lo que es Louis y cuán molesto puede llegar a ser, pero luego recuerda que es igual o peor y no se le pasa – sino que siente que se pondría húmedo en cualquier momento a pesar de que ya no es demasiado debido al embarazo. Cuando empieza a caminar para meterse en el elevador, Louis le sigue enseguida e inclusive cierra las puertas cuando ve que un empleado de la misma planta se acercaba corriendo para alcanzarlo.

A veces se le olvida que Louis puede ser un gran hijo de perra… pero eso no hace más que ponerlo caliente. Muy, muy caliente.

Tratando de evitar que los pensamientos lujuriosos asalten su mente (al menos en el elevador – no quiere tener sexo embarazado en ese lugar), deja escapar un suspiro cuando las manos de Louis se cuelan de inmediato en sus caderas.

—Tengo antojo de helado. —Harry mira el rostro de Louis el cual se contrae de indignación—. No aceptaré un _no_ como respuesta.

—No creo que debas de comer algo tan frío.

—No pregunté tu opinión.

Para su sorpresa Louis deja escapar una risilla traviesa.

—Pero esta vez haré una excepción.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero verte comer helado. ¿De vainilla?

—Chocolate.

—Vainilla, Harry—Louis se acerca a su oído de nuevo, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—. Quiero verte comer _vainilla_.

Harry siente que las mejillas de nuevo se sonrojan. Ah, ese alfa terminará enloqueciendo en los meses que quedan del embarazo. Primero lo folla sin importarle salir lastimarlo – tan duro que Harry aún lo siente dentro de él –, luego está a punto de comprar una casa más grande que la que ya tiene sólo por su hijo y él, y ahora desea cumplir una de sus perversas fantasías sexuales al verlo comer helado de vainilla con fines _demasiado_ claros

Quiere llorar porque no se pudo haber encontrar un alfa mejor que Louis maldito, sexy, atractivo Tomlinson.

 

**…**

Louis le compró tres helados los cuales le obligó a devorarlos en el auto con vidrios blindados – ya de por sí sospechosos pero no le importó demasiado cuando los ojos de su alfa se posaban de él con tanta lujuria que lo hacían temblar. Harry los comió todos sin ningún contratiempo a pesar de que se derritieron con el tiempo – sus labios en forma de corazón manchados mientras Louis lo halaba hacia él diciéndole cuánto quería follarlo.

—Mira qué omega tan más bello tenemos aquí—Harry tiene que suprimir un gemido al escucharlo hablar—. No sabes lo ardiente que eres.

Harry ríe.

—Oh, _yo_ lo sé.

Louis ríe también, desatando su corbata mientras Harry le ayuda a quitarse el saco. Siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando Louis acaricia su estómago con suavidad, con tanto cariño y anhelo a pesar de que en su rostro no se refleja otra cosa más que el hambre que siente hacia Harry en esos momentos.

—Claro que lo sabes—Louis lo toma de los cabellos para luego obligarlo a echar su cabeza hacia atrás, enterrando de inmediato su cara en el cuello de Harry, mordiendo y succionando justo donde se encuentra el lazo—. Y sabes utilizarlo muy bien. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

Desabrocha el pantalón de Louis con tanta rapidez a la vez que se mueve para acomodarse sobre él – el volante del automóvil a su espalda, chochando con ella con cuidado a que el claxon no suene. El pene de Louis está ahí, erecto, rojo y tan grande que Harry lo quiere devorar de lleno y en una sentada.

—Montarte. Sentirte hasta en lo más – _ah_ – profundo de mí.

Louis sonríe.

 

**…**

Harry frunce el ceño.

—¿Quién es usted?

El hombre frente a él es alguien a quien jamás ha visto en su vida. Es un beta alto, fornido, alguien atractivo que en sus mejores años de seguro enloqueció a más de una persona por la sensualidad en su rostro. Llevaba un traje impecable que casi competía con el de Louis, aunque éste le ganaría en todos los sentidos incluso con el traje más horrible sobre su perfecto y curvilíneo cuerpo.

El beta sonríe con formalidad.

—Johan McCarty, señor…

—Styles. Harry Styles.

Ah, bien que podría decir algo como “Harry Tomlinson” o “Harry Styles-Tomlinson”, pero no caerá tan bajo como para hacer eso sin haberle preguntado primero a Louis sobre su opinión; claro que Harry puede caer bajo pero para hacer _otras_ cosas más productivas, pero eso no es algo que dirá en voz alta.

—Señor Styles—el hombre, McCarty, asiente—. ¿Está el señor Tomlinson en casa?

Harry alza las cejas con duda. Louis salió desde hace tres horas a una junta de balance a último momento, ordenándole a Harry que se quedara reposando en la cama luego de tanto esfuerzo físico que los dos hicieron ayer… en especial él, que le fascina demasiado el montar a Louis como para dejarlo pasar. Quizá en su vida pasada fue un vaquero experto en eso de montar… alfas. ¿Montar penes? Lo que sea.

Carraspea con disimulo.

—No, no está. ¿Lo ocupaba para algo?

—Oh—McCarty sonríe con tranquilidad—. Soy su agente de bienes raíces. Sólo para informarle personalmente que la compra de su casa fue un éxito.

¿Tan bueno es este beta que su trabajo lo hace en sólo tres, cuatro días? Harry no puede ocultar su asombro, y por instinto coloca una de sus manos sobre su estómago en señal de felicidad; es algo normal entre los omegas embarazados (en especial aquellos que van a tener a sus primeras crías) que realicen ese tipo de acciones cuando su alfa hace algo por ellos, sobre todo si tiene algo que ver en el sentido económico. No es que sean interesados o algo así, pero que su pareja desee gastarse dinero con tal de tenerlos satisfechos crea una sensación de placer infinita, así como protección para el bebé.

Harry se promete hacerle un oral a Louis tan pronto como cruce esa puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? Pero pensé que sólo se pusieron de acuerdo hace unos cuantos días…—frunce el ceño conforme va hablando, notando que ni siquiera el mejor de los agentes de bienes raíces podría hacer el trabajo tan rápido—. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—No, señor Styles.

Se queda estático por un momento, dándose cuenta de la seguridad con que McCarty le ha respondido. Louis le mintió, ese maldito desgraciado. Es más que obvio, de cómo el agente frente a él niega con la cabeza de forma tan nimia que apenas es clara pero que está ahí para que Harry lo vea.

—¿A qué se refiere?

McCarty se queda callado por unos segundos como si sopesara lo que dirá a continuación; sin embargo al final decide continuar, sacando un legajo de su maletín tan rápido como pudo para luego entregárselo a él. Harry lo abre de inmediato frunciendo aún más el ceño.

El contrato se firmó un día después de que Harry había empezado a trabajar en la empresa. ¿Qué demonios…?

—El señor Tomlinson me llamó hace unos meses para re-contratar mis servicios, diciendo que quería comprar otra casa debido a que pronto ésta no se acomodaría a sus necesidades—empieza McCarty, acercándose a él para señalarle con el dedo fechas, nombres, direcciones. Harry le sigue con la vista y en completo silencio—. Como puede ver la nueva casa no se compara con esta. Tiene más habitaciones, el jardín y el patio trasero más grande así como el espacio perfecto en caso de que desee iniciar una familia.

Harry ve con cierta maravilla y enojo la forma en que McCarty le cambia a la siguiente hoja para enseñarle el diseño de la casa, admirando los trazos delicados así como la perfección con la que la dibujaron. Sin duda alguna era grande, casi una mansión, además de que el jardín era perfecto si alguno de sus hijos o ellos querían salir a dar una caminata… y Louis la compró cuando él apenas iba a llevar un día de trabajo en la empresa.

Louis se gastó millones de libras en una mansión mucho antes de tiempo sin saber si Harry caería en sus redes o le prestaría atención—ese alfa que tiene como pareja estaba _tan_ seguro que obtendría a Harry para marcarlo como suyo desde el principio que se atrevió—se adelantó, se apresuró—a hacerse de una casa.

Jamás se imaginó algo como esto. Mientras McCarty seguía hablando y hablando a pesar de que llegó el punto en que Harry tenía la mirada perdida, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Qué tanto sabe Louis y cuánto ocultó?

 

**…**

Louis lanza un gruñido mientras deja que el peso de su cuerpo se apoye en la puerta de la casa.

—¿Y a qué se debe—Harry ve desde abajo cómo baja la mirada, posando sus ojos azules sobre sus labios rosados—esta _deliciosa_ bienvenida?

Tan pronto como Louis había cerrado la puerta detrás de él luego de que llegó de la junta, Harry sin más le había obligado a quitarse el saco, la corbata – se había puesto de rodillas, le bajó la cremallera así como sus bóxers y lo tomó en su boca así de sencillo. Louis no era nadie para quejarse sino lo contrario, en cuestión de segundos no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gruñir su nombre una y otra vez, con su voz ronca susurrándole cosas.

A Louis siempre le fascinó verlo de rodillas, ni se mencione ahora que está embarazado y que el estómago aumentó de tamaño.

Harry saca el pene de su boca que suelta el _pop_ más obsceno que haya escuchado, sonriendo con picardía cuando Louis se muerde los labios y sus ojos brillan con lujuria, sintiendo los dedos de su alfa quitando la saliva que caía de sus labios.

—¿Qué no puedo satisfacer a mi alfa? —Harry le pregunta con descaro, de nuevo colocando el miembro en su boca y succionando como sabe que a Louis le encanta.

Sabe que Louis no será rudo con él porque un alfa jamás lo es cuando su omega está embarazado, a menos que éste sea quien se lo pida; sin embargo, el problema con Louis es que es el doble de precavido que todos los alfas que alguna vez haya conocido, por lo que la idea de tener sexo salvaje queda por completo descartada… al menos por ahora.

—Claro que – _puedes_ hacerlo—gruño Louis, tomando a Harry de los cabellos y a tomarlo aún más en su boca—, pero no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo en tu – maldición – condición.

En otra ocasión Harry le hubiese pedido que le follara la boca con dureza, pero no esa vez. Mirando a Louis a los ojos mientras parpadea un par de veces, Harry succiona por última vez el miembro grande en su boca y se separa de inmediato, sonriendo con ternura cuando Louis le ayuda a levantarse en cuanto lo vio que planeaba hacerlo.

Louis le carga con suma facilidad y lo lleva para colocarlo sobre el sofá, besándolo con salvajismo en el proceso y sacándole un gemido a Harry en cuanto sintió el cuerpo caliente sobre él así como su miembro entrando en contacto con el suyo; echa la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle a Louis morderle el cuello, lamerlo, enterrar su nariz en la marca de la unión o para que se embriague en el aroma de Harry, ese que tanto dice que le fascina y que no puede dejar de oler cada que duermen en la cama.

Las manos de Louis están sobre todo su cuerpo—desde sus muslos, el contorno de sus caderas, _acariciando_ con lentitud el vientre un poco abultado de Harry, pellizcando sus pezones para luego irse de nuevo a su estómago. Harry gime cuando Louis le da un pequeño beso en el cuello para luego seguir bajando, bajando, hasta que llega a su ombligo que se había empezado a notar de más por sobre la ropa, besándolo con tanto cariño que Harry casi se pondría a llorar.

Gruñe de placer cuando Louis le arranca los pantalones con fiereza, pasando uno de sus dedos por la entrada de Harry. Ahora que está embarazado y que ya no hay celos, la humedad de Harry ha desaparecido por completo—lo cual es un problema ya que para muchos era como un sustituto del lubricante, por lo que el sexo primerizo entre alfa/omega era mucho más fácil de lo que muchos creían.

Justo en el momento en que Louis metió el primer dedo con sumo cuidado, Harry calmó su respiración antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Así que compraste la casa con la completa seguridad de que caería ante ti.

Las palabras que salieron de su boca cayeron de lleno sobre la mente de Louis, porque éste detuvo los movimientos de su dedo _dentro_ de Harry para mirarlo con curiosidad latente en sus ojos azules, la más minúscula de las sonrisas en esos labios del pecado que Harry quiere besar hasta que ya no pueda más.

—McCarty vino, eh—si bien eso se suponía que era una pregunta sonaba más como afirmación.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, Louis baja la vista hacia el estómago de Harry para luego agacharse a besarlo—el dedo recuperando los movimientos en el agujero de Harry, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido mientras que él siente que el sonrojo ataca sus mejillas. Malditas hormonas, en verdad. Louis ignora por completo su pene y es algo que le duele; quiere que el alfa lo tome en su boca y que lo haga venir, ya que sabe que Louis es lo suficiente temeroso como para tener sexo que no hará nada más que follarlo con su dedo.

Cuando quiere que Louis no se controle éste hace _todo_ lo contrario.

Escucha la risilla de Louis por lo bajo, quien agrega un segundo dedo dentro de él haciéndolo gemir.

—Oh, no. —Le responde con seriedad y retomando el tema de conversación principal, besando la punta del pene de Harry con sensualidad, mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo sabía que algo tenías _tú_ entre manos. ¿Un día eres beta y en unos cuantos días un omega?

Harry cubrió sus ojos con las manos al ser incapaz de controlar el placer que sentía. Los dedos de Louis dentro de él, los pequeños besos que repartía en su pene—la forma tan amorosa en que veía su vientre abultado. Todo era demasiado.

—Pudo haber sido cualquier otro alfa—se atrevió a contestar.

El resultado que quería se obtuvo de inmediato. Louis podría ser la persona más cuidadosa del planeta pero seguía siendo un alfa, a quien no le gustaba que su omega siquiera insinuara que hubo otro en su vida mientras se tenía sexo. La posesividad que se presenta por naturaleza en Louis es algo que siempre le fascinará en especial porque él es alguien quien tiende a controlarse debido a que es alguien importante en la empresa.

Louis muerde el interior de sus muslos con fuerza causándole que grite de placer, viniéndose al instante y maldiciendo las hormonas del embarazo como nunca lo había hecho. Se sentía tan extraño no estar en control.

—No lo creo, cariño. —Escucha la victoria en la voz de Louis, tan palpable que es imposible pasarla por alto.

Harry sisea cuando Louis saca por completo los dos dedos dentro de él, entendiendo que en esa ocasión no lo penetraría.

—Maldito alfa arrogante. —Susurra.

Aún con los ojos cubiertos Harry se asusta un poco cuando de pronto siente el aliento cálido de Louis sobre su mejilla, tan cercano a sus labios que no puede hacer otra cosa más que morderlos con anticipación.

—Mi precioso omega. Tan bello lleno de mi semilla—Louis le besa la mejilla—. Supe que no eras tan inocente como aparentabas.

Suspira cuando Louis toma sus dos piernas para juntarlas con cuidado de que no le incomoden, colocándolas por encima de los hombros e indicándole a Harry que se quitara las manos de sus ojos. Al final parecía que estaba casi doblado, con el pene de Louis chocando de forma constante con la parte trasera de su muslo—y aunque su estómago no era ni siquiera _tan_ grande como para preocuparse, para Louis le era imposible dejar de lado la naturaleza de alfa que es padre primerizo.

Que aunque Harry también lo es, él se ha encargado de investigar de posiciones sexuales así como de prácticas sanas, por lo que no se preocupa demasiado de que algo salga mal. El testarudo aquí no es él. Recordando de nuevo y de tajo que Louis gastó una buena cantidad de dinero en comprarle una casa para _su_ omega y _su_ hijo, Harry sintió el placer correr por sus venas, incapaz de despegar sus ojos verdes de los azules de Louis, quien sonreía con coquetería.

—¿Lo supiste desde…? _Oh mi dios_ —le fue imposible controlarse cuando Louis enterró su miembro entre los muslos de Harry, y él vio maravillado cómo la punta era visible desde donde él estaba. Pasó saliva con dificultad. Jamás había hecho algo como eso—. ¿Desde el principio?

El agarre de Louis sobre sus piernas se hizo aún más fuerte mientras daba la primera estocada—y él gritó en cuanto sintió los testículos de Louis chocar contra sus muslos. Sonrió con arrogancia en cuanto escuchó el gemido por lo bajo de Louis, contoneándose lo más que le era posible para hacer todo más interesante.

—Quería saber qué tanto eras capaz de hacer. —Le explicó mientras aumentaba sólo un poco las fuerzas de las embestidas, él más que maravillado con la imagen de la punta del miembro de Louis (tan ancho, rojo y grande) apareciendo y desapareciendo de entre sus muslos—. Jamás pensé que – _mierda –_ fueras tan… atrevido.

Harry sonríe coqueto, llevando las manos a su estómago y acariciándolo con cuidado, ganando de Louis un gruñido gutural y posesivo, haciendo que sus embestidas aumentaran aún más. Se muerde los labios hasta que le duelen sabiendo de sobra que eso es una de las tantas cosas que enloquecían a Louis, por lo que el efecto fue inmediato. Louis echó aún más de lado las piernas de Harry mientras lo follaba con fiereza, tomándolas ahora con sólo una mano mientras se hacía más para adelante y con la otra mano libre enterrándola sobre el cabello rizado de él, ahora sudado, para darle el beso más caliente y salvaje que ha tenido por días.

Casi le muerde la lengua por el simple hecho de que deseaba divertirse, pero se retracta cuando Louis se separa un poco de sus labios para decirle cuán hermoso, angelical se veía recostado en el sofá con su estómago lleno de _él_. Era más que claro que Louis tenía una obsesión con el cuerpo de Harry y ahora que está embarazado es aún más claro. De pronto gime de placer cuando Louis da una última estocada y se viene sobre su estómago, algunas gotas de semen escurriéndose por sus muslos.

Bien. Que Louis folle sus muslos es aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Por qué no… hiciste nada? —Harry logra preguntar ya sin aire, por completo sudado y con las mejillas rojas del placer.

En otra situación Louis se hubiese echado sobre él para luego besarle en los labios, pero ahora que está embarazado lo primero que hace es besar su estómago para luego ponerse a su lado obligando a que Harry se recueste sobre su pecho debido a que el sillón no es tan grande como parece.

Hay completo silencio mientras los dos tratan de tranquilizar sus respiraciones, Harry desabrochando la camisa de Louis porque odia que éste no se la quite a la hora de tener relaciones. Como ahora.

—Me enloquece verte en control. —Louis responde al final con voz ronca, lanzando otra risilla cuando Harry alza un poco el rostro para verlo a los ojos, luego llevar sus labios a la marca que puso en el cuello de Louis cuando se unieron por primera vez. Besándola con sensualidad mientras gemía, esperó a que su alfa continuara con su respuesta—. Tan desesperado por _mí_.

Harry se permite gruñir, algo muy raro en los omegas.

—Eres un maldito arrogante.

Louis se ríe sin preocupaciones.

—Oh, no te preocupes, que yo también soñé tenerte entre mis piernas mientras me _devorabas_ debajo del escritorio.

Harry sonríe ante el comentario, de nuevo sintiéndose caliente. En serio, lo único que extraña de no estar embarazado es que no se siente húmedo, de lo contrario ya hubiese mojado todo el sillón. Ah, y el sexo duro. Eso es importante.

—Te odio—Harry le da un pequeño beso a Louis en los labios para luego ponerse de pie con sumo cuidado, estirándose y escuchando cómo algunos huesos de su espalda tronaban. El semen de Louis seguía en su vientre, algunas gotas corriendo por sus muslos; sentía la mirada penetrante de su alfa en él, haciéndolo reír con perversión—. Iré por algo de café. ¿Me acompañas?

Antes de que se pudiera alejar más, Louis le dio un pequeño e indefenso golpe a su trasero mientras susurraba un _hermoso_ al aire, con tranquilidad, el cual pudo escuchar sin ningún problema. Él sonríe mientras contonea sus caderas sabiendo que Louis se pondría de pie sin despegar los ojos de cómo se movían de un lado a otro, _emocionándose_ de nuevo.

Que Harry era bueno para eso, en verdad.

 

**…**

 

Cuando los dos fueron a ver la nueva casa, dos semanas después (luego de ir a sacar cita para su primer ultrasonido), lo primero que estrenaron fue el pasillo. Luego la sala. Luego la cocina, después el comedor, posiblemente las escaleras y, cómo no, el dormitorio.

A Harry le encantó la casa.

**Author's Note:**

> (;


End file.
